Prescription medicines often have names that may not be easily remembered or related by the consumer to the purpose of the drug. Labels on prescription bottles are often printed in smaller letters that are not easily read by older people or people with low eyesight. Some people may take multiple medicines each day which may come in similar packages or have similar, non-distinctive, or not easily remembered names. Many prescriptions or medications are taken regularly for long periods and are refilled on a regular basis such as once a month or once a week.
In the pharmacy, pharmacists are often asked to explain a medication in terms understandable to the consumer. Words such as “heart pill” or “water pill” or “skin cream” or “stomach medicine” may help the consumer understand the medicine more clearly than the medically correct name for a drug such as “potassium” or “hydrochlorothiazide” or “hydrocortisone” or “Zantac” (ranitidine hydrochloride).
The device disclosed as the subject invention is intended as a reusable attachment to a medicine bottle which provides a convenient place for the consumer or pharmacist to write or mark the purpose of the medicine upon the device attached to a medicine bottle. The device itself, or the label, can also include other information such as the number of times to be taken each day. Having a reusable device allows the consumer or the pharmacist to transfer the information to a new bottle when a prescription is refilled.